


The Chains We Forged in Death

by Sadbhyl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel has some news for Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chains We Forged in Death

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published February 20, 2004
> 
> Set after the events of Damage. Written for [](http://doyle-sb4.livejournal.com/profile)[**doyle_sb4**](http://doyle-sb4.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://btvs-cupid.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://btvs-cupid.livejournal.com/)**btvs_cupid**

Title The Chains We Forged in Death  
Author Sadbhyl  
Summary Angel has some news for Spike  
Rating PG  
Disclaimer No onscreen characters were harmed in the writing of this story. Any injured copyrights were unintentional  
Notes Set after the events of Damage. Written for [](http://doyle-sb4.livejournal.com/profile)[**doyle_sb4**](http://doyle-sb4.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://btvs-cupid.livejournal.com/profile)[**btvs_cupid**](http://btvs-cupid.livejournal.com/)

 

  
Spike paced the Spartan apartment in frustration.

Something was wrong. He could feel it. For several days it was as though something was missing, gone, leaving him incomplete.

And for a change it wasn’t Buffy.

But he didn’t know what it was, and it annoyed him like an itch he couldn’t scratch.

“Spike.”

He whirled at the sound of Angel’s voice.

“Oh, brilliant,” Spike snarled, bearing down on his rival. “I was just thinkin’ I needed something to pound on. Your timing’s perfect.”

Angel held up a hand to stop him. “I’m not here to fight. I’ve got news.”

Spike hesitated. “Can’t be anything I’d want to hear.”

“I got a call. From the Watcher’s Council.”

“Buffy?” Spike’s heart could have stopped.

Angel just shook his head. “They got word. A report, from one of the new slayers. Apparently they send in reports of their patrols on a regular . . .”

“Just spit it out, mate.”

“It took a couple of days for them to figure out what it meant. But her description is pretty distinctive. Someone who knew of her finally saw it. In spite of things, Giles thought I should know . . .”

“Oh god.” Spike sank into a chair. “Dru.”

“She didn’t know about all the slayers. Didn’t take her seriously. And the girl didn’t know who Dru was, so she didn’t even hesitate.”

“Where?” His voice was thick with sorrow.

“Japan.”

Spike nodded acknowledgement, then sat staring at his boots. “She saved me.”

Angel’s voice was filled with remorse. “I damned her.”

Spike looked up at Angel. “So that’s it. The link between us is broken.”

“You think she’s the only link between us?” Angel crossed to the refrigerator and pulled a longneck out, twisting the cap off as he elbowed the door closed again. “It’s more than just Dru. More than Buffy. More than the soul and the prophecy.” He set the beer on the table in front of Spike. “We’re chained by the things we’ve done together, the things we’ve done to each other, the things we’ve done because of each other. We’ll never be free of each other. Why do you think I hate you so much? We’re family, Spike. And our mother, sister, daughter, lover is dead. So we mourn her. As a family.”

“How did you mourn Darla?” Spike picked up the bottle but didn’t drink.

“The last time? I had . . . consolation.”

“Your new little family.”

He hesitated. “My family.”

“Well, my family’s not around anymore. Scattered to the four corners, from the sound of it. And I hate to tell you, mate, but you aren’t much of a replacement. Get out.”

“Spike . . .”

“’M not gonna have you see me cry, Angel. Get out.”

“All right.” He paused at the door. “Come by the office sometime. Fred misses you.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.”

Angel closed the door behind him, leaning against the bricks as the broken sobs of his grandchilde slowly filled the hall.


End file.
